Malcolm In The Middle
by AmberAlyssa
Summary: Malcolm and his brothers meet Madison, but they dont all hit it off to begin with. *not finished, like every story ive ever written. lmao*
1. Default Chapter

*Written from Malcolm's POV*  
  
'Don't push me!'  
  
'Don't push me, and I won't push you.'  
  
'No, don't push me first and I won't push you back!'  
  
'Well don't push me first, then I won't push you back and you won't push me back and then I won't push you.'  
  
Reese frowned slightly; he was probably trying to figure out what he'd just said. We'd just finished school for the week. The weekend was finally here! I think Reese had a build up of aggression, or boredom, or both because he wouldn't stop pushing me all the way home. Dewey was rambling non-stop about his day at school. He only stopped because Reese got mad and pushed him over, too.  
  
'Don't push him!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Oh, Shut up genius!' Reese replied, getting angry again.  
  
'Ow! Don't push me!'  
  
'Don't push me and I won't push you!'  
  
'What?! I didn't even push you - ow! Quit pushing me!'  
  
'Well don't push me first!'  
  
'I didn't touch you, you brainless idiot!'  
  
So I was glad, obviously, to finally get home. Reese chased Dewey straight into the backyard, because Dewey had thrown a rock at him. It was actually kinda cool seeing how mad Reese got, and hearing old loud Dewey screamed, but it was a relief to finally get away from them both. I could hear the vacuum cleaner buzzing softly in one of the bedrooms as I opened the front door. It was probably Mom again. She'd been completely obsessed with cleaning lately. So obsessed, in fact, that it was a little scary. She'd told Dewey that that vacuum cleaner would eat him if he got in the way while she was cleaning. I mean, normally its funny getting Dewey freaked out monsters and stuff, but it was just weird coming from Mom.  
  
I threw my backpack casually onto the couch in the lounge, half-expecting Mom to tell me off for throwing it there, but she was still vacuuming in another room. The backdoor burst suddenly open with a huge bang, and Reese came waltzing inside. He still looked angry, but happier now that he had taken his anger out on somebody smaller than he was. Dewey stumbled in just as Reese kicked his dirty shoes off, looking scared and a lot dirtier than he had been a few minutes before.  
  
'Where's Mom?" Reese demanded. He was already into the food, he had a packet of potato chips in his hands.  
  
'Cleaning,' I replied shortly, and I sat down on the couch.  
  
'What? Again? Ah!'  
  
Reese jumped slightly as he opened his packet of chips too hard. In less than a second, there was a pile of crumbling potato chips at his feet.  
  
'Damn it! Not again!'  
  
Then he shrugged, crouched down and began eating the chips off the floor.  
  
'That disgusting!' Said Dewey, and he plonked down on the couch next to me.  
  
'Shut up pip squeak,' Reese replied angrily, spraying chips everywhere as he spoke.  
  
'You know, Moms not gonna be happy that you spilled chips all over the floor.'  
  
I told him. I don't know why I was warning him, I usually loved seeing Reese getting in trouble, but Mom was so freaked out about dirt lately, that she's probably punish us all.  
  
'Well she's still cleaning, isnt she? So if I just eat really fast, then she'll never know what happened!'  
  
'And what about the crumbs?'  
  
Reese shrugged again. 'I'll lick them off.'  
  
That was something to would have loved to see; Reese licking the carpet. But it seemed that wasn't gonna happen.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Reese crunched on the chips on the floor, and Dewey examined a bruise on his elbow before the noise of the vacuum cleaner died away, and we could hear footsteps heading toward the lounge. Reese franticly shoved chips into his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he looked, but he needn't have bothered because the person who appeared in the doorway wasn't Mom - it was a young girl.  
  
Reese choked. I starred. Dewey squealed.  
  
'Who're you?'  
  
I asked, maybe a little harshly than I meant. But you couldn't blame me, really. A complete stranger, sorry, I mean a strange girl had just walked into our living room, dragging the vacuum cleaner behind her and wearing a bandana to protect her hair, which was light brown and fell just past her shoulders. She had really nice green eyes too, and she was pretty tall. Well, a few inches taller then me anyway. The girl rolled her eyes as she examined us all, then started packing up the vacuum cleaner.  
  
'I'm Madison Taylor.'  
  
She shortly, still fiddling with the cleaner.  
  
'Your Mom hired me to clean your - uh - house, while she's at work.'  
  
It seemed she was having trouble rolling up the power cord.  
  
'Ah! What is with this stupid vacuum cleaner?' She exclaimed, angrily after a few minutes. 'I mean I know its old and everything, but you'd think it would at least pack up properly!'  
  
I jumped to my feet at once. In still had no idea why Madison was in our house but, being the genius I am, I decided to show help her with the vacuum cleaner and prove just how smart I was. First impressions are extremely important, you know!  
  
'Here, I'll do it for you. There's a trick to getting it to work.'  
  
I hard hardly walked two paces, however, when I was knocked over by Reese. He rushed over besides Madison, kicked the cleaner hard and watched the power cord ravel up. He grinned at Madison. It seemed that he was also thinking along the lines of first impressions, and how best to impress this girl. Madison, on the other hand, looked highly unimpressed. She had just spotted the pile of chips on the floor, and I'm sure I heard her mutter the word 'pigs' before she started unpacking the vacuum cleaner again. 


	2. Malcolm Chapter Two

I've never known a girl who could be so mean. So far, Madison has made Dewey cry twice and she even punched Reese in the ribs when he tried to help with the dishes. He ended up breaking about four plates. I don't think punching him did what she had hoped, however. Instead of leaving Madison alone, Reese has been bugging her more than ever.  
  
Madison's only been here for about three days now but, already, Dewey's scared to leave the bedroom whenever she comes around. That's where we are now - the bedroom. Madison was in a foul mood when she came around today. We thought it best to just leave her alone, to get on with her cleaning.  
  
From somewhere in the living room came the sudden sound on the phone ringing. Madison answered it, but I couldn't understand what she was saying through the walls.  
  
A few short minutes later, however, and she appeared at our bedroom doorway, looking really annoyed. Dewey squealed and scrambled underneath the nearest bed, while Reese sat up and starred at her.  
  
'Look, here's the deal,' She told us, 'You're mom just rang, she's gonna be later coming home from work tonight. So is your Dad, which means I'm gonna have to stay here with you people and cook your dinner.'  
  
From underneath one of the beds came a frightened sort of squeak. It seemed Dewey didn't like these arrangements any more than Madison did.  
  
'Now, I know its stooping to a low level, asking you guys for help, but I don't suppose any of you know how to cook, do you?'  
  
Reese stood up immediately.  
  
'I do!' He said eagerly and grinning.  
  
'Oh no way! Does anyone other than Reese know how to cook? Malcolm, what about you?' She asked desperately, looking horrified at the very thought of her and Reese in the same kitchen together.  
  
How she expected me to help her was a mystery. All I knew was that unless she started showing us all some respect, I wasn't gonna lift so much as a finger for her.  
  
'No, I don't. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't help you anyway. Maybe if you stopped being so mean to us all, you'd find that people would wanna co- ooperate with you more, and then we'd -'  
  
'Alright, alright! I asked if you could cook, I didn't ask for your life story! I'll use Reese then, if I have to. Come on Reese.'  
  
She turned and stormed angrily out of the room. Reese followed, still grinning stupidly. He winked at me, I rolled my eyes and Dewey whispered from under the bed 'Has she gone yet?' 


End file.
